


Test

by DSDUKE



Series: witch&DemonAU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Steven, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Magic test, Magic-Users, Spell test, Spells & Enchantments, Truth Spells, Witch Connie, Witches, Witchy and Dapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Are you ready, my lady?"Connie gulped but nodded. She breathed deeply into her chest, trying to relax her body. Not an easy task thanks to the feel of his chest against her back, his left hand over her right eye, and his right hand holding her own, which had her glasses.He moved closer to her ear, giving a husky snarl into it. She felt her toes curled in reflex and shivered slightly. He whispered gently into her ear."Hear no evil...See no evil."The result was instantaneous.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Series: witch&DemonAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979528
Kudos: 5





	Test

Are you ready, my lady?"

Connie gulped but nodded. She breathed deeply into her chest, trying to relax her body. Not an easy task thanks to the feel of his chest against her back, his left hand over her right eye, and his right hand holding her own, which had her glasses. 

He moved closer to her ear, giving a husky snarl into it. She felt her toes curled in reflex and shivered slightly. He whispered gently into her ear. 

"Hear no evil...See no evil."

The result was instantaneous. His chilling phase was laced with mana and purposed as it entered her left lobe like a fog.

Connie senses were enhanced...No they were entirely changed. The world was dyed in a light purple, and in it, she could see small trails of magic flowing to and from the room they were in. Within the tracks, she could hear and feel different intentions from each line of magic. The emotions they held. She was amazed, entirely in awe.

'Is this how you always see the world?"

"More or less, my lady. Now don't get distracted; find the source in this room and destroy it."

Connie found her heart beating at the living tone and was a bit surprised at her wanting to impress her demon familiar. Though all she did was smile gently before scanning the room carefully.

There was so much information. Streams of magic in various colors, intensity, and emotions flowing back and forth, some slower, some faster. Some loving, some hateful. Some hot, some cold...It was chaotic yet orderly. Like life, emotion, and soul, the essence of magic itself.

She shook her head and focused on the take at hand. Her eyes looked all around but couldn't find the epicenter of the spell. All she saw was a purple world and beautiful waves of magic.

That went from and came to this room...

She slapped her head in realization. The streams _were_ the key. She looked at one particular purple stream that tingled Connie's soul and followed its trail. 

She trailed her hand along the path, and she turned her head to the area rug on the floor. She gripped the cloth and revealed a purple diamond insignia, one of Steven's spells... It didn't seem to do anything...No matter it was a training session anyway.

She was about to crouch down to dispel it when Steven stopped her by touching her shoulder. She looked up, curiously at his playful grin.

"Aren't you curious about what the spell does?"

Connie was about to deny his question when she felt an urge towards honesty.

"A bit."

Steven smirked. "This spell urges people to tell and show their truth... Of course, it's not a real powerful one, but you still need some resistance to keep from spilling."

Connie arched an eyebrow. "So. What, you're gonna ask me a question?"

'Yup, if you can successfully lie just once, the spell will break."

"Easy."

Steven nodded at her cocky tone. "I'm going to ask one request, My lady...Do you want me to kiss you as a reward?"

Connie's eyes widened at the question, and she growled at the demon. With embarrassed rage, she yelled.

"YES!"

The diamond was still in place.


End file.
